


let’s go get a wave

by sadesmae



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beach House, Ensemble Cast, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadesmae/pseuds/sadesmae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nine-Nine heads to the Hamptons for a weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let’s go get a wave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuburbanSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuburbanSun/gifts).



> Merry Yuletide!!! I apologize for being tardy... and hope you enjoy! 
> 
> I had started writing this story before the beach house spoilers came out and affectionately referred to it as _the beach house au_ (because I didn't think the team going to a beach house would ever happen in this reality... super happy that I was wrong.) Anyway, here's the children being obnoxious and getting drunk in Holt's super nice Hampton's rental. I'm trash.
> 
> Some fun songs to listen to while reading (Gina's Party Anthems):
> 
> \- [Starships](http://youtu.be/SeIJmciN8mo) by Nicki Minaj  
> \- [Get The Party Started](http://youtu.be/mW1dbiD_zDk) by Pink  
> \- [Ignition Remix](http://youtu.be/y6y_4_b6RS8) by R. Kelly  
> \- [No Sleep](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KuVAeTHqijk) by Wiz Khalifa  
> \- [Summer Girls](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NHuGG_FsC20) by LFO
> 
> Stay tuned for Part II.

Gina’s been going through Holt’s emails for five minutes when she sees it. 

Carefully filed under a folder titled “correspondence”, the email stands out with its capital letters spelling out “Hamptons Rental Details”.  

She opens the email immediately and scans the information: five bedrooms, three and half baths, swimming pool, walking distance to the ocean, a short walk to restaurants and bars…  _shit_. Holt is fancy as fuck.

And she’s already packing her bags in her head. The only thing she needs is an invite. So she tells him.

(“I’m the best assistant  _ever_ , Captain. More importantly, I need this.”)

Holt is violently opposed to the idea—at first.

But then, a few hours later (after Gina’s sent him numerous emails and reminders all involving the beach house and bonding and seasonal depression and how tough it is to balance college with her dancing and her job) he calls the team into the briefing room.

He’s changed his mind. While he isn’t entirely on board with the idea, he thinks a weekend away from the precinct could be refreshing for the detectives.

Everyone agrees and so they set a date two weekends from Friday. They don't tell Hitchcock and Scully because no one wants to see Hitchcock naked for a full two days. It would be  _scarring_.

 

* * *

 

The room situation provides to be an interesting one. Jake is pushing for Charles to room with Gina, because he thinks she’s been missing his delicate figure in the bedroom. Gina wants her own room though, assuring the group that she will be getting lucky with a WASP.

“The Hamptons are full of them. Brooks Brothers,  _yeah_.”

Rosa makes it clear that she would rather sleep outside than share a room with Charles or Gina and Terry just can’t get over the view from the back porch. 

“I am so sorry, Captain. Kevin—we are not usually like this.” Amy speaks loudly over the group, making wild motions with her hands to emphasize her point.

“Kevin knows how we are, Amy.” Jake interjects, throwing an around Amy’s waist and pulling her into his side. 

“Enough! Terry, you and Sharon can take the room upstairs on the right. Peralta, I’m assuming you’ll have no problem rooming with Santiago in the room off the kitchen.”

“Score! I’m bunking with Amy.” Jake throws his hand up for a high five. Charles is the only one who energetically complies; the others just roll their eyes, including Amy. 

“You always bunk with me, butthead.” Amy mutters, shaking her head.

“That’s right, because  _we’re dating_.” He replies, as per usual taking every chance he can get to remind everyone of his relationship status.

Amy rolls her eyes, but even she can’t hide the excitement the statement brings and she bites her lip to contain her smile. “Lets go put our stuff down, Jake.”

“Gina. Rosa. You’ll both be staying in the room to your left. There are two full size beds. I’m positive it will be accommodating.”

Gina groans but follows Rosa into the room.

“And Charles, you stay in the bedroom off the game room in the basement.”

 

* * *

 

Everyone changes into his or her bathing suit and heads out the white french doors leading into Holt's outdoor living space. It's by far bigger than any backyard in Brooklyn, but Gina has a feeling it's larger and grander than the neighbors. There's a huge in-ground pool complete with a waterfall lined by limestone coping. The water is crystal clear, not a leaf to be found, and the waterfall overflows into a jacuzzi that looks like it could sit eight people. There's an area to the left of the pool with chaise lounges and to the right a built-in fire pit surrounded by four rustic-looking loveseats with striped cushions.

“Damn, Captain.” Gina remarks. “Does Prince William live next door or something?”

Jake nods in agreement and takes off towards the pool, diving into the deep end with a loud splash.

When he surfaces, he screams, “It’s heated, you guys!”

Everyone's eyes light up and Amy walks up to the edge of the pool, sticking the tip of her foot in. She turns around with a crazy grin that mirrors the one Jake is wearing. "It's so warm!"

Jake's about to make a joke about Amy getting wet when Gina runs by and pushes her right in.

Then there’s shrieks and Amy is gasping for air. Her head is bobbing up and down as she reaches for her eyes, blinking back the chlorinated water that runs down her face.

“My contacts, my contacts!”

On instinct, Jake swims over to her and pulls her body against his. He holds her up, just slightly out of the water and blows on her face while she fidgets in his arms.

"That is NOT helping. I need to take them out.” She yelps, spitting water out of her mouth and wiping at her eyes.

He pushes her towards the ladder and climbs up after her, making sure she’s carefully situated in a plastic lounge chair before he makes his next move. 

“I’ll get you a towel, your case, and some solution. I'll be right back.” 

Still shocked, Amy nods her head and sits quietly in the chair. Holt sits down next to her and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright, Santiago?" 

"I'll be fine. I wish you didn't have to see me like this."

"Your safety is my priority, not your state of... dress."

Charles watches warily from a few feet away, clearly worried, but keeps taking glances at where Gina has laid out on a chair reading the latest US Weekly. He can't figure her out (despite their affair) and does not want to be her next target. 

Kevin has taken Terry and Sharon down to see the water and Rosa is weirdly missing, but it’s not unlike her to seek some solitude. The solitude is also warranted after having to spend three hours in car with Charles and Gina.

("You're going the wrong way, Charles. God, can't you see Jake's car is right there?")

Jake returns a long minute later holding all the items he’s gathered and wraps the towel around Amy’s shoulders and tucking it in at her sides. She wipes her hands off on the towel before taking the case and solution from his hands and placing them on her knees. He watches as she carefully takes the contacts out of her eyes and places them into the case. After she fills the case with solution, she looks up at Jake with her pink eyes.

She's really, _really_ cute. Her cuteness is going to be the death of him.

“I’m going to kill Gina. I know she’s your best friend, but seriously, i'm going to murder her and then drag her out to sea-"

"Come on, you don't mean that. Let's get you out of those wet clothes."

“At the very least, I’m throwing out all her spandex.”

“Fair enough.” He closes the gaps between their lips and pulls back almost immediately.

“You taste like chlorine.”

“Well I certainly swallowed enough.”

“That’s what she said!”

 The captain clears his throat. Jake forgot he was still sitting next to Santiago.

"Work-life balance, right? It's the best." Jake says with a smarmy grin. 

"You bring your work home with you."

"I know, like I said, _the best_."

 "Go take Amy inside." Holt motions with hands towards the house and re-thinks beach house weekend. It's probably still a good idea.

 

* * *

 

So it turns out that Rosa _loves_ the ocean and is something of a swimmer. Terry makes out the top of her black curly hair in the waves when he reaches the sand and sighs a breathe of relief. How is it so hard to keep an eye on his work children?

He sets up beach chairs for he and Sharon next to Kevin’s umbrella and takes out his suntan lotion. With two baby girls, he can’t afford skin cancer.

Meanwhile, Sharon is standing at the edge of the water with Kevin, as the waves ripple over their feet. He's sporting a bucket hat that Gina advised him not wear even after Kevin told her that "they don't have that kind of relationship." But to be fair, the bucket hat is a tragesty.

The moment is quite serene moment that of course ends much too quickly when Terry joins them at the waterfront, convinced he can no longer see Rosa.

"I don't see her anywhere, wonder if she got sucked into a riptide!"

He starts to panic and calls out to the nearest lifeguard. Sharon is rubbing his back with one hand and motioning to the lifeguard with the other.

"We lost our friend! She was swimming somewhere out there and now I don't see her. She has black hair and was wearing a black swimsuit."

"There were a lot of holes in it." Kevin adds. The lifeguard nods and takes off in direction that Terry mentioned.

They all watch nervously as the lifeguard swims far past the other swimmers, nearing the buoys. He’s almost at the rope when he suddenly stops. Sharon grips Terry’s arm in anticipation of what’s to come. 

It’s _nothing_ like what they were thinking.

They watch as Rosa’s head comes into view and the lifeguard's surfboard is thrown in the air.

They hear screaming and watch as Rosa takes the surfboard and rams it into lifeguard before furiously swimming back to shore. When she reaches the beach, she steps out of the water ignoring all their stunned faces, only stopping to pick up her towel, before heading back to the house.

Terry gives a sympathetic smile to the lifeguard who is begrudgingly dragging his feet in the sand on his way back to his chair. He stops his slow pace and turns his head toward the group of three.

“She told me that I was stupid for thinking she was drowning. That ‘aren’t you a lifeguard, shouldn’t you be able to tell who’s dying and not dying?’ And that if I come near her for the next two days that she’s here, she’ll file a harassment case against me. So thanks for that.”

“She’s really kind once you get to know her!” Terry pleads at his now retreating figure.

Diaz can never know that he was the one to send him out there. 

 

* * *

A couple hours later, after swimming in the pool and soaking up some sun, Amy’s helping Holt man the grill while the rest of the team plus Sharon sit around a glass outdoor table playing cards.

“Bullshit, Charles! Bullshit!” Gina slams her hand down on the table, turning over the face down cards and throwing what was supposed to be two aces back in Charles’ face. 

“I don’t know how she knew. I had my serious face on!” Charles mutters, looking down at his now larger pile of cards.

“Maybe it’s because you make the same serious face every time you lie.” Jake suggests.

“Damn it. I should have known you guys would catch on, being such great detectives and all.”

“Why don’t you try a face like this?” Rosa says, her face remaining exactly the same.

“But you’re not making a face Rosa?” Charles questions.

“Exactly.”

Sharon muffles a laugh and tucks herself into Terry’s side. She hasn’t hung out much with the team, but is coming to slowly understand why Terry loves them so much, even if they are a handful. Especially Gina, who gives her husband one two many not-so-innocent glances.

Amy walks over to the table holding a spatchula. “Burgers are done! Who wants cheese on theirs?” She asks while placing a hand on the back of Jake’s chair and ruffling his hair with the other.

“I’ll take like three slices on mine.” Jake requests, leaning back into Amy’s hand and smiling up at her with a toothy grin. Everyone else just raises his or her hands.

“You’ll take one.” Amy says as she counts hands.

“Alright. The woman has spoken.”

“She has.” 

* * *

 

They eat dinner and barely finish cleaning up before the drinks start flowing. Typical Nine-Nine.

Gina declares herself as the non-official official bartender and takes residence behind Holt’s mini bar. It's stocked with everything you can imagine and Gina makes sure she puts the liquor to good use. She doles out toxic drinks that taste shockingly great and every hour, on the hour, pushes a shot on a different un-expecting victim.

"What's in this Gina? I can't taste any alcohol!" Amy explains and Rosa laughs into her hand as Gina begins to list of various types of alcohol.

"I call it Gina's iced tea. Vodka, tequila, rum, kahlua, bourbon, you name it!"

"It's so good."

"I know. Everything I make is good."

Within two hours, most of the team is sufficiently buzzed (drunk in Amy and Charles’ case) enough to agree to a game of truth or dare.

Holt takes this as cue to head to bed because he really can't see his precinct doing anything more vulgar than he's already seen in the office and he's not sure where this night will go.

“I’m going to turn in before I can’t un-see something dreadful. Goodnight.”

Kevin waves and follows Holt into the house, turning back once to look at the group with a wink.

"Kevin's so fun. Except for the bucket hat."

Jake nods. "Except for the bucket hat."

“Let’s start with Amy!” Gina announces. “Truth or dare.”

“You have be to nice since you pushed me into the pool earlier, just so you know.”

“Fine, truth or dare.”

“Truth.”

“Of _course_ , you picked truth. Live a little, Ames.”

“Hey! Only I’m allowed to say that.” Jake defends pulling Amy from where she’s sitting in the loveseat beside him into his lap. Amy relaxes back into his body and gives Gina a glare.

“I’m sticking with truth.”

“Lame, but whatever. I’ll come up with something good. Hmmmm…” Gina trails off, tapping one finger to her cheek. “Okay, I got it. When was the first time you slept with Jake?”

“What?” Amy straightens her shoulders, elbowing Jake in the ribs. “That’s inappropriate! I'm not answering that.”

“I can’t stick around and hear this answer. Sharon and I are going to have to head in.” Terry explains as he takes Sharon’s hand and pulls her up from the sofa, leading her inside the house.

“I’m tired anyway.” Sharon says warmly and gives a friendly smile as means of goodbye.

“Well I can. Let’s hear it Santiago.” Rosa prompts with a devious grin.

“I have a feeling Amy is ashamed of when they did the dirty deed. That’s why she doesn’t want to say anything.” Gina remarks.

“No, I don’t want to say anything because it’s _personal_.”

“Rules are rules, Amy. You picked truth and now you have to answer.”

Jake speaks up from behind her. “It’s fine, Amy. You can say it.”

Amy groans. “It was on our first date-”

 “Santiago puts out on the first date!” Rosa booms and turns her head to look at Gina who is now cackling. Jake air-fives Charles who looks ecstatic for his friend, but then quickly pulls his hand down when Amy faces him.

“Who knew you had it in you? I’m almost proud.” Gina comments.

“It was really like our second date, if you count the bet.” Amy says.

“I count the bet, babe.” Jake agrees and wraps his arms tight around her middle. “It was the second date. We didn’t even make it out of her apartment.” 

“Jake! Stop talking!”

“No, please don’t!” Gina begs.

“It was more romantic than it sounds!” Amy explains. 

“There were even candles involved.” Jake pulls Amy closer to him snuggling into her neck.

“It was perfect."

Amy maneuvers so she’s half way straddling Jake and with her arms wrapped around his neck, kisses his forehead and then pecks his lips. She leans back to smile at Jake who pulls her closer and kisses her neck. 

Gina would never admit it, but they're good together. Amy's still annoying, but she's slightly less annoying with Jake. Again, never going to tell them that though.

“Ew! You both ruined the game. Now we have to play something else. I hope you’re happy.” Gina scoffs, true to her word, not revealing that they are _possibly_ cute.

She stands up to walk over to the bar. “Rosa, you want another?”

“Yes.” She answers, giving a disgusted look towards the happy couple.

“I didn’t even get a turn!” Charles complains crossing his arms.

Amy pulls back from Jake and gives Charles a sympathetic smile. “Do you really want Gina to dare you?”

“On second thought, no. Let’s play something else.”

They don’t play anything else. They all have another drink (or four) and then agree to walk down to the beach.

The last thing anyone remembers is Jake screaming, “NO SLEEP TILL BROOKLYN!”

(Sharon takes a look out the window before she goes to bed and sees Charles, Gina, and Rosa sitting in the jacuzzi, laughing. Jake is dragging a hesitant looking Amy back down to the beach to do only god knows what. She faces back towards where is sitting on the bed waiting for her and decides that they should probably have some fun too.)

 

* * * 

 

“Jake. Jake. Jake!” Amy whispers into his ear. It’s 8 AM and Amy’s whispering sounds more like shouting and you can bet your ass that Jake is going to pretend he doesn’t hear her. Even though that’s humanly impossible once she starts nudging him in the ribs.

“I know you’re ignoring me, but you promised you’d help me make breakfast last night. I want to have breakfast ready before everyone wakes up.”

He pretends to stir in his sleep.

“Jake! You’re not funny.” She reprimands, finally crawling on the bed on top of him and pulling the sheets from where they are tucked under his chin.

“That doesn't even sound like me. Offering to help with breakfast."

“Oh, but you did. You were being all sweet, telling me you loved me, and then I told you I’d go skinny dipping if you helped me make breakfast.”

“Ugh, drunk Jake is a _such_ a loser. Santiago, you’re going to pay for this.”

“I’ll pay _after_ we make breakfast. And hey, I went into the freaking cold ocean past midnight with you instead of going to sleep.”

“I know, I know. You’re the best ever.”

Amy grins cheekily and tangles her fingers with his. “Come on, the chocolate chips pancakes aren’t going to make themselves.”


End file.
